Born To Be
by Fire's Shadow123
Summary: It's Rapunzel's Coronation day, but the Queen-To-Be is feeling a little nervous. Is she able to over come the nerves with a little help from Eugene? Rated T to be safe.


Rapunzel curled up in her bed, trying to make herself as small as possible. Her stomach was churning, her mind whirling with nerves. She pulled the covers over her head, hoping it would mean she would never have to leave her room. Maybe she could blend into the sheets like Pascal and never have to face the day. Her stomach twisted, making herself feel slightly nauseous. She curled up even tighter, pulling her knees closer to her chest.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't go through with this. She wasn't ready. What were her parents thinking? She had only been a princess for five years! How could they expect her to be Queen now? What if she failed her people? What if she drove her kingdom to ruin? What if—

No. She could do this. Her parents thought she was capable. They believed she was ready. That was what she had spent the last five years preparing for. All those lessons, all those meetings, all those balls, all the visits to the far reaches of the kingdom, all those visits to neighboring kingdoms had had a purpose. To prepare her for this moment.

But what if everything had been useless? What if all those years had been a waste?

Rapunzel released a rather loud groan of frustration. She threw the covers off with an angry cry. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. She pushed her legs over the side of the bed and pushed herself off the mattress. With angry muttering she thrust open the doors to the balcony. A cool early morning breeze drifted past her, gently swaying her nightgown around her ankles.

She took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She ran a hand through her hair, tugging at the ends. She was angry at herself. She was doubting her own abilities. She _was_ capable of doing this. She was going to make a great—

"—Queen." Rapunzel spun around, her hand flying to her throat in surprise.

"Eugene! I hadn't meant to wake you!"

Her husband of eight months raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because it hadn't seemed like it." He teased, trying to hide his own concern. Rapunzel shifted her feet, staring down at her bare toes. "Have you been second guessing yourself again?" He tilted her chin up so she could look him in the eye. Rapunzel bit her lip before nodding.

Eugene sighed heavily. For the last week he had been trying to convince her that she was ready and that she would make a wonderful Queen. But he knew it wasn't working. Rapunzel wouldn't be calm until _after_ the Coronation , which (thankfully), was later that afternoon. He was just as nervous as her. Although he wouldn't be a ruler outright by title, he would be assisting his wife in the running of their kingdom. He was an orphan turned thief turned Prince Consort. Unlike Rapunzel, he wasn't born with ruling in his blood.

"You," he began, "are the most capable person I know. You can do this. You'll be great at it. You know your parents wouldn't be stepping down if they didn't think you were capable. Remember, even though I won't be taking the vows, I will be with you, every step of the way. We're in this together."

Rapunzel released a deep breath, her body relaxing. "I know…" Eugene pulled her into his arms. "I really didn't mean to wake you up…" she said quietly. "I was just so angry at myself for doubting my abilities." She snuggled deeper into his arms. Eugene rested his chin on her head and they stood there quietly for a few minutes, each battling their own worries, but also enjoying the peace of the morning. This would be the only quiet the couple would have for the rest of the day.

oOoOoOo

The next several hours passed by in a blur. One moment Rapunzel was in her husband's embrace, seeking comfort, and the next she was standing in front of the large oak doors, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering fiercely. Pascal curled up against her neck, offering his support. She smoothed out the material of dress, wishing it wasn't summer if she had to wear the dress. While the dress was beautiful, the deep purple off setting her eyes, it was heavy and uncomfortable due to the summer heat.

She turned to look as rapid footsteps approached her. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed how handsome Eugene looked in his clothing. The purple he had insisted upon was so dark, it could've been black and the cut of the material made his shoulders seem broader than usual. He flashed her a warm smile. "You look beautiful," he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Rapunzel smiled but didn't respond, her butterflies preventing her from talking. Pascal scampered down her arm and up on to Eugene's shoulder, where he changed color to blend in.

They both turned to face the doors and he held out his arm. She lightly placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. "Ready to trade that troublesome crown for a new one?" He teased. Rapunzel managed a smile, reaching up to lightly touch the crown that had brought her to this moment.

The doors slowly opened revealing a crowded room as music filled the room. They slowly made their way down the aisle, smiling and nodding as they went. Rapunzel's parents stood beside the throne, huge smiles covering their faces. In a few minutes time they would no longer be the King and Queen of Corona. They would be moving to a smaller palace a day's ride away from the capital. They would be there for their daughter if she needed any help adjusting to the throne.

Rapunzel and Eugene bowed to her parent before he led her to the large chair. She turned around to face the sea of courtiers, lowering herself onto the cushioned chair. Eugene sent her a wink before moving to stand beside the throne.

The leader of the council approached her, a page boy a few steps behind him, carrying a crown on a pillow. Rapunzel's eyes landed on the large crown that would proclaim her to be the Regent Queen. She took a deep breath, this was it. This was what she had been born to do.

oOoOoOo

Rapunzel hadn't been able to talk to Eugene because the moment he had escorted her out, she had been whisked away to prepare for the Coronation Ball that would begin in a few hours time. She tapped her foot against the floor as the maids bustled around her, wanting nothing more than to see Eugene.

Once she was free, she made her way to the ballroom, a grin lighting up her face when she saw that Eugene was already there. The clacking of her heels on the marble floor alerted him of her presence and he turned around to face her.

She gathered her skirts in one hand and threw herself into his waiting arms. "I told you everything would be fine!" Eugene pressed a kiss to her forehead. Rapunzel playfully pouted, wanting him to give her a real kiss. He chuckled, "Oh no, I'm not going to mess up your make up. However…after the ball…" He winked as a blush crept up her neck and cheeks.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise," she teased back. A guard approached them and murmured something to Eugene. Nodding, he turned to Rapunzel.

"Are you ready, my Queen?" He asked with a smile. Queen. It finally sunk in. Queen. She was the Queen…Rapunzel took a deep breath, smiled, and then nodded. The guard disappeared and a few moments later the music quieted. Eugene positioned herself beside Rapunzel, holding out his arm for her.

The doors opened and she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. He placed his other hand over hers, giving it a gentle squeeze as they walked through the door.

"Now presenting His Royal Highness, Eugene Fitzherbert, Prince Consort of Corona and Her Royal Highness, Rapunzel Fitzherbert, Queen of Corona."

oOoOoOo

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review so I know how to improve my writing!


End file.
